warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V -- Archive VI -- Archive VII -- Archive VIII Archive IX Nightfury meanwhile back in the Dark Forest paced angrily lashing out every few seconds. "I'll get my revenge." He growled. His red eyes landing on Spiderstorm. He glanced at Owlnose who was now talking with Spiderstorm. "I can make my own little army here." He murmured crazily his ears flicking towards Owlnose. 16:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Maplestrike awoke in the gloomy forest, the thick fog clinging to her pelt. She sat down and sighed, glad that Wolfstrike was not present. 16:41, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury grinned when he saw Maplestrike. "Well hello you beautiful thing." He purred pressing against her. 16:52, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Maplestrike's fur bushed in annoyance, and she knocked the tom aside with her flank. "Where is Ravenfang? She sent me here to train, didn't she?" she meowed. 16:55, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury growled. "No. I did." He said. "You'll work with me or Wolfstrike's dead." He said. "He wasn't the one who killed Elmstar. I possessed him." 17:00, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Maplestrike's eyes widened. "What? You possessed my brother and forced him to murder? I don't understand, why?" Her fur bristled. 17:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury laughed. "Yes. Elmstar wasn't supposed to be deputy I was." Nightfury growled. "That's why he's been so out of it and asking what happened." He said. 17:19, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "So then why kill Roseleaf? Surely it didn't matter to you that Wolfstrike would suffer the consequences!" Maplestrike retorted. "What do you want of me?" 17:21, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury shrugged. "Hated Roseleaf." He said. "She's annoying. I'm sure one of the ancient cats will chose about medicine cat." He said. "Maybe Bramblepaw." 17:26, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Maplestrike narrowed her eyes. "Why have you brought me here?" she repeated, spitting at the dark warrior. 17:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury shrugged. "Revenge. " 17:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "What will you do? Kill me?" she snorted. "That won't do much." she told him, baring her teeth. 17:33, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury shook his head. "I wouldn't get my way then." 17:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Stop being so hell-damned cryptic and answer my questions." she snarled. 17:36, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury shrugged. "It's as simple as I said beautiful.' He said. 17:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Maplestrike sighed. "What do I have to do, then?" she meowed. 18:04, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Kill your mother." 18:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Maplestrike flattened her ears. "What for?" 18:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Wolfstrike will die if not." He said coldly. 18:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "But.. I can't.. I care for them both so much. You can't honestly expect me to kill my mother!" 18:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury shrugged. "Too late. She's dead." The dark tom chuckled. "Must've been grief." 19:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Maplestrike shook her head. "I can't." she told him firmly. 21:39, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury laughed. "Don't worry." He said just as Squirrelfang appeared looking confused. "Wha-" she was cut off when Nightfury's claws met her throat killing her. 14:59, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Maplestrike flung herself at her mother. "Squirrelfang?" She licked her mother's wound furiously, hanging on to the hope that she would survive. She grew weary, and in her rage, she flung herself at Nightfury, clawing at his eyes with vigour. 15:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Nightfury flicked Maplestrike away easily. "You forget child, I've been here for moons. Many many moons." He growled. "You need to kill Orchidsnow." He said disappearing. 15:14, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Maplestrike woke with a start, dashing towards the Warriors' Den. There lay her mother, covered in fatal wounds. The she-cat froze, her legs buckling underneath her. 15:17, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Eaglefrost watched his apprentice leave the forest. The tom was a promising cat, despite him being the son of one of his least favourite cats. For a brief moment, Eaglefrost thought about his best friend, although he soon shook it off. Trouttail and I have some things in common. We love to fight, we hate Badgernose and we've had tragedies we would rather forget. It wouldn't be too much trouble to get him to kill his own dad, would it? ''he thought.Meerkatpaw (talk) 07:10, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang found himself within the dark, dense forest of the afterlife. His memory was hazy, but the warrior soon felt the fog begin to lift once he regained his sight, something that he was not used to. Seeing the small, glowing mushrooms and large trees, Spiderfang stood up with a jolt. "No, this is impossible, I'm ''dead," the warrior said to himself. "This can't be real, it can't be!" 04:10, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Risingfeather watched the dark tom laughing the whole time. She turned to face Larchcloud. "WElcome back." She said signaling for the warrior to follow her. 14:01, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Eaglefrost watched as Trouttail entered the forest, watching the black and white tom's confident gait. "Come on, time to train" he said. Trouttail nodded, then followed Eaglefrost as he led him to another place.Meerkatpaw (talk) 04:09, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Risingfeather stood brushing the muck out of her fur quickly heading towards the new aprentice. "Welcome. I'm Risingfeather. You are?"Shadowpaw glanced up. "I'm Shadowpaw." He said jumping up to splash back down on a puddle splashing the former medicine cat. She hissed angrily narrowing her eyes. 14:52, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadeleap snickered as he watched Eaglefrost storm through the forest. His apprentice kicked his ass! I'd love to mentor that cat ''he thought, then smirked. ''Actually, I might as well.Meerkatpaw (talk) 06:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Knifeflight watched her kit's with anger she wanted to kill them.--JessieFlynn (talk) 11:45, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Marigoldpaw suddenly appeared near a group of cats their scents dark and filled with death. Where am I? She thought. Walking around in the shadows she finally figured out she was indeed in the famous PLace of No Stars. This is where all the evil cats go. Why am I here? Looking around she noticed a gray tabby she-cat sitting with a gray tom. The she-cat stood walking towards Marigoldpaw. "Welcome." She greeted the she-cat in a bored tone. "We rarely get visitors anymore." Marigoldpaw frowned. "We?" Aspenclaw then motioned to her mate Fogface. "It's been pretty quiet here and trust me it isn't usually quiet." Windflurry walked out into the open her green eyes cold. She hoped that maybe one day she could manipulate her granddaughter, Ryewhisker. She had tried to manipulate her own daughter and her daughter's mate, but it had gone wrong and gotten her killed. The torbie lashed her thin tail angrily and headed towards the pool where Lionstar stood watching a ginger tabby. "Lionstar," the molly said. "Watching on the tom now crushing on Buringflame huh?" He asked. "You could always just trick him to train for you. He is deputy." She replied.— Minkstar 16:34, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose blinked carefully as she thought she would be in her nest next to Minkclaw and her other Clanmates. What the... She opened one of her eyes. What..? She now had both of her blue eyes open staring in confusion. Her head was twisted and mixed to where she was. Have I been here before? she asked herself, No... I've never been somewhere so.. appealingly dark... she said smiling a little. She noticed other cats training in the distance, blood everywhere left and right. Wow... intense... She thought She went up to the cats training and looked around for anyone she knew. Everyone seems to know eachother, she frowned. She looked around to see if Minkclaw or Darkcloud where near. Huh, She walked into the trees to explore the mystical place. Nice... She whispered to herself looking at each dark black tree. 21:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Wolfflame stood tall in the shadows his thick and long pelt dripping with water. He'd just gone swimming and now noticed a white tabby molly. "Well hello pretty," he purred his eyes landing on her tail then to her face slowly. The tom had forced his sister to mate with him due to his feelings. The tom grinned his creamy white teeth glistening in the light that the forest had.— Minkstar 21:10, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose jumped to the sound of Wolfflame's voice. Humm? She looked around to see a dark tom stare at her. "Oh.. Hi..." she greeted herself. "Im Whitenose... and you are?" 21:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Wolfflame grinned and pressed his pelt against the white mollies. His eyes cold and harsh. "I'm Wolfflame. A former SummerClan warrior."— Minkstar 21:19, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose's happy glare turned into a confused glare. "Wait.. Former.. as in dead?" She thought. "Then this is the Dark Forest," her voice trailed off. "Wow... Thats.. COol!" She smiled. "How do you smartiepants end up in such a cool and mysterious place?" 21:25, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Wolfflame jumped surprised. Most of the cats here didn't even want to be here. He thought his eyes flicking back to Leafnose then to Whitenose. "I-" He didn't even know this molly.— Minkstar 21:32, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose tilted her head. "Hm? Somethin wrong? By the way," she started. "Why am I here?" 21:36, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "For training. We'll begin tomorrow, but for now we'll do the basics." He stated. Swishing his bushy tail. The gray tom then turned leading the way deeper into the forest. Wolfflame had been in the Dark Forest for nearly two years now and had been watching his daughter grow up, but unable to have kits.— Minkstar 21:38, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Training? Why do I need that? I'm already a warrior," Whitenose said bluntly. "What's the point of training, cant we like... hang out and stuff?" Then she looked at her scruffy paws and her shoulders, suggesting she could use some training. "...Well... maybe some training..." she reasoned herself. 00:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Lionstar sat alone, flexing his claws and studying them intensely before deciding that he needed to sharpen them once more. Rising to his paws, the massive lion-like tom trudged over to a gloomy tree, standing up on his hind legs and dragging his front claws down the tree's bark. 00:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose winced at the muscular leader. I wonder what clan he was Formerly from... ''She thought wondering, but she was then put back to attention by Wolfflame. 01:03, October 29, 2015 (UTC) As the newcomer looked at him, Lionstar returned the gaze in a sharp glare. It clearly read: don't mess or talk with me, or I'll skin you alive. 01:06, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose stood still; afraid of the leader. ''Eek! DOnt move Dont move Dont move Dont move she repeated to herself. 01:12, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Wolfflame told the molly to how him what she knew, although he knew it'd be very little. Just look at her. He thought. The dark tom sniffed and crouched when he scented Lionstar. Glaning up the tom bared his fangs as his eyes grew cold towards the tom. Wolfflame was surprised that Lionstar wasn't stopping Littleclaw from becoming mates with Burningflame. It was pretty obvious that's where the two were headed.— Brambleface 17:29, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose nodded, "So when do I get into this training stuff?" 20:57, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Lionstar towered over Wolfflame with his fangs bared. "If you want me to clober you'd, I'd be more than happy to. I've killed multiple cats, I've made multiple cats fade, and it'd be my honor to add you to that listen." The massive lion-like leader spat before turning and striding off, pleased that his message was clear. And if the tom sassed him, he'd turn around and give it to him, one powerful smack to the face. 21:00, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Whitenose stood still, unmoving, not daring to look at the massive dead leader. She couldnt even move a single muscle in her bone because she was so shaken. Dont notice my fear scent... she begged. 21:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Lionstar loped on, in search of Flaringflame's son. To his disappointment, the kit was yet to fall asleep, but he planned on training him like he had trained his father. This'll be perfect... 21:03, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Wolfflame had noticed that instead of paying attention to his instructions Whitenose was gazing off towards Lionstar. With a snarl he lashed a curved claw across her cheek sending the white molly flying. "Always be on your guard." He hissed in a cold voice. The gray tom disliked those who didn't listen, like his sister.— Brambleface 15:22, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Trouttail entered the forest, Shadeleap closely watching him. "Maybe a bit earlier next time?" he asked, then growled as Trouttail scoffed. "I trained with you last night, and the night before that, and the night before that! What do you want me to do?" the black and white tom asked irritably. Shadeleap tried to swat him, but Trouttail quickly dodged out of the way and unsheathed his claws. "I'm getting better at this, don't you think?" Trouttail asked, making Shadeleap growl again. He's getting out of line ''the black tom thought. ''Maybe Eaglefrost did teach him something after all.Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Emma woke to a foggy forest filled with dark trees and cats that were covered in blood, scars, and many grusome things. "Where am I?" She asked herself in confusion. The Bengal molly had left the clans for a reason and now someone, let it be fate, had summoned her back to that life.— Never stop believing. 06:17, December 20, 2015 (UTC) A single amber eye emgered from the sickening woods. It was focused on the tabby pelt of Emma. The cat gave a smile before holding herself up. She stood like a leader, but it wasn't like she was one. "Welcome, Emma. It's good to see you." The black she-cat chuckled, her voice was dry. 06:22 Sun Dec 20 Emma turned around her claws unsheathed ready to fight. "Who are you?" She asked the ragged black molly. Little did she know she was distantly descended from this Dark Forest cat.— Never stop believing. 06:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay